nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
10th Arditi Regiment "Col Moschin" (Italian Social Republic)
The X Reggimento d'Assalto Arditi Paracadutisti (10th Arditi Paratroopers Assault Regiment) "Col Moschin" ("Moschin Pass") is a Special Forces unit of the National Republican Army. Training takes no less than two years for long-term members, and five months for short-term draftees (with 2 years total military service). The 10th Regiment, part of the Army's Special Operations Division, is both the heir of Arditi's military traditions and an honoured part of the Paratroopers forces: the ordinal number and the labarum are taken from old Arditi regiments, while insignias and colours (for example the Maroon Berets) are drawn from its former parent formation, the "Folgore" Parachute Brigade. It has seen action across the world, but especially in the African (in order to enforce the Italian power presence and politics) and Asian continents. History until the African War The origins of the 10th Arditi Regiment can be found in the World War I. Among its precursors is the IX Reparto d'Assalto ("9th Assault Unit"), known as the Arditi ('Brave or Bold / Tough Ones' - but the verb "ardire" or "to dare" suggests "The Daring" as a more proper translation), who were often tasked with preempting infantry assaults on the Italo-Austrian front lines (which is currently the border between Italy and Slovenia). It was during this period that the 9th earned its reputation as a fierce fighting force. 'Going over the top', followed by the launch of hand-grenades deep into enemy territory, was commonplace. The 9th was responsible for the capture of numerous Austrian positions on Monte Grappa, including Col Moschin, and the Col della Beretta. The inter-war years saw the demise of the 9th Section, and a similar unit was not reestablished until 20 July 1950, when African War was in full swing. Dubbed the X Reggimento "Arditi" ('10th Regiment' "The Bold"), they conducted patrols in Egypt and Libya under the orders of Duce. Post-African War history Disbanded immediately after the war, the 10th was reassembled as a company-level unit at the Cesano Infantry School in 1954, keeping origins, inheritance and traditions of both 9th and 10th Units. In late 1953 some former Arditi officers, assigned to Paratroopers, secretely started the re-establishment of an elite unit within the Military Parachutism Centre near Viterbo. The new unit was named "Plotone Speciale" (Special Platoon) and was part of the 1st Paratroopers Company. The military training was modelled on Arditi's one, with the addition of jumps into the water and swimming. The first commander was Lieutenant Franco Falcone. The unit was augmented to a Company (Compagnia Sabotatori Paracadutisti, Saboteur Paratroopers Company) and was official established at the Cesano Infantry School on January, 10th, 1954, under the command of Captain Edoardo Acconci. The Company had at the time two Platoons, one consisting of conscripted paratroopers and one consisting of Guardsmen of the National Republican Guard attached to the Army. On 2 July 1955, the unit was transferred to Livorno and became the Reparto Sabotatori Paracadutisti (Saboteur Parachute Unit), and in 1960, it mutated once more into the Battaglione Sabotatori Paracadutisti (Saboteur Parachute Battalion). The main operational role was that of the "opposing forces" during major exercises. Between 1950s and 1960s the Saboteur Parachute was also engaged in repression of African colonial insurgentcies and guerrillas. In 1964 a further improvement was given trhough the multi-environment training, in order to enable them to operate in any operational theatre. In 1970, the Regiment received the standard of the X Reggimento "Arditi", and became the 10º Battaglione d'Assalto Arditi Paracadutisti "Col Moschin" ('10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"') In 1984 the Commando Brevet and the corresponding qualification (higher than the Saboteeur qualiication) was introduced. In June, 1992 the unit expanded into a Regiment. As part of the Brigata Paracadutisti "Folgore" (Parachutist Brigade "Folgore") — which distinguished itself in African War by defending of Italian positions in North Africa so heroically that Winston Churchill dubbed them 'as fierce as lions' — the 10th Regiment has been engaged in numerous post-War exploits; however, in March 2004 it was transferred from the Folgore Brigade to the C.O.F.S., under the support responsibility of the COM.F.O.S.E. Organization The 10th Regiment is part of the Italian Folgore Parachute Division. The 10th itself is made up of the following subunits: * Compagnia Comando e Supporto Logistico (Command and Logistical Support Company); * Compagnia Trasmissioni (Communications Company); * Ufficio OAI (Ufficio Operazioni Addestramento Informazioni, Operations, Training, Information Office); * 1° Battaglione Incursori "El Alamein" (1st 'Commando' Battalion "El Alamein"), which is composed of: ** 101°, 102° & 103° Incursori (101st, 102nd & 103rd 'Commando' Companies); ** Plotone Comando (Command Platoon); * RAFOS - Reparto Addestramento Forze per Operazioni Speciali (Section for Special Operations Forces Training); ** Plotone Comando (Command Platoon); ** BAI (Base Addestramento Incursori, Commandos Training Base); ** 111°, 112° & 113° Compagnie Allievi (111th, 122th & 113th 'Students' Companies). RAFOS The training section is called RAFOS ('''R'eparto 'A'ddestrativo 'F'orze 'O'perazioni 'S'peciali'', Special Operations Forces Training Unit). The Training Unit is a Special Forces battalion-level unit, reporting to the Regiment Commander. It is housed in the "Vannucci" barracks in Livorno, and is constituted by a Command Platoon and by three companies: the 111th and 112th Students Companies, each consisting of a Command Platoon and various Students Platoons. * 111th Company: it is dedicated only to students aspiring to pursue the commandos specific training; * 112th Company: is dedicated to propaganda, selection, training and OBOS training (Operatore di Base per le Operazioni Speciali, Basic Operator Special Operations); * 113th Company: is dedicated to selection and OBOS training. The primary task of the 111th Company consists of students selection and training of personnel intended to contribute to the operational component of the Regiment, also increasing the preparation of the Commandos in specific sectors with special advanced courses of specialization. The secondary tasks include the OBOS selection and qualification also for personnel of some Special Operations Forces of all the Armed Forces (but not the National Republican Guard and the MVSN). In addition, there are courses and specialized training for other units of the Army, both in place and by sending them instructor teams. The Alpine Paratroopers organize their own training courses with their instructors, in turn trained by the RAFOS' instructors. Finally, the instructors of the 111th Company provide "ad hoc" trainings for the benefit of the civilian personnel who are to be dispatched in countries at risk and for EIAR journalists sent in operational theaters. For them it is prepared a CAC (Conduct After Capture) training module, focusing on the techniques to be adopted in captivity in order to improve the chances of survival. For employees of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs assigned to dangerous locations the training is more extensive and complete, according to the ASAO (Addestramento di Sensibilità Ambienti Ostili, Hostile Environment Awareness Training) scheme, and includes, in addition to CAC training, specific instructions on how to behave on the field, ranging from how to interface with the local population to the use of satellite radio and phones, from driving an SUV with elements of first aid and combat. The RAFOS organizes directly its own training efforts, based on the instructional objectives established by the Regiment Commander and that result in the development of an annual program. In addition, the Unit sets the minimum requirements for admission in various training modules, to guarantee a final product adhering to the expectations of the operational component. Instructors are normally appointed periods of 3-4 years, and are selected among commandos of the operational component who are mature and experienced, but still physically valid and in possession of a well-established teaching ability, also gained in the field in international missions. The new instructors attend an appropriate coaching period to fellow experts, allowing them to assimilate the teaching method, developed over decades of experience. Commandos who come back from experiences in operation theatres spend a period at RAFOS to decant the experience and the knowledge obtained to instructors of the training component, thereby ensuring complete adherence between the procedures taught and those actually used in the field. In addition, the "bottom up" approach (although officially it is an "open top-down" approach) allows each Commando to advance ideas and proposals that, if deemed appropriate to meet specific operational needs or to optimize the training process, can become practical working hypothesis to acquire new capacities. Special Forces training While all units which have the qualification of "Special Operations Force" must undergo the complete Special Operations training (OBOS), Special Forces have to pass trhough an additional training course, called "Special Forces training". After this training, a Commando can obtain his own specializations. At the end of the OBOS course, students found to be suitable continue their training by attending the specialization phase at the respective employment units. The Commando Students remain at the RAFOS, where they carry out the process of specialization for become a Commando, divided into two main phases: a Combat Course for Special Forces (Corso Combattimento Forze Speciali, CCFS) and the subsequent Advanced Combat Course for Special Forces (Corso Combattimento Avanzato Forze Speciali, CCAFS). After the CCAFS, the aspiring Commando undergo further training courses. Through all the 8-modules long training, aspiring Commandos undergo linguistic lessons: English, Arab, Serbian-Croatian, Albanian, Russian, Tigri and other languages are taught. Combat Course for Special Forces The Combat Course for Special Forces, lasting 20 weeks, aims to impart to aspiring raiding the basics of planning, organization and conduct of special operations at Commando Detachment-level and covers topics pertaining exclusively to the Special Forces. During the CCFS students learn to plan and carry out the tasks entrusted to the Special Forces and, more precisely, the Direct Action, Special Reconnaissance and Military Assistance operations, and how to use the weapons and equipment supplied to the Regiment. Various specific training are addressed more specifically: an initial phase of about two weeks has largely theoretically based and involves the examination of the national doctrine concerning the Special Operations and the learning of planning procedures of missions. Survival training Subsequently, the students attend the training module "Operational survival and resistance to interrogation " of three weeks; this is a step that, for the physical, emotional and psychological high-impact, is a necessary moment of selection, whereby only more determined and prepared can continue on the path to obtaining the Commando Brevet. Significantly, this barrier is placed at the beginning of the CCFS, in order to minimize the risk of investing time and resources on factors not entirely suitable. The survival training plays a fundamental role in the formation of the operator of the Special Forces, intended by definition for the tasks and missions that involve high risk and are conducted in hostile environments. The operational survival involves not only technical knowledge and a capacity for physical and psychological resistance, which is not common, but above all it requires a mindset aimed to consider at all times (especially during the planning) the worst case scenario to be met, in order to prepare all measures to mitigate the risks and increase the probability of being alive and be reunited with friendly troops. For this purpose it is essential that the student Commando experience firsthand realistic conditions of isolation and capture to achieve awareness of stress and learn to react and resist in the face of psychological and physical pressures related to them. During the first week of the module theoretical lessons about hostage survival are imparted, as well as about resistance to interrogation and the psychology of survival, followed by practical techniques in search of water and food, building shelter, the ignition of a fire, the construction of traps and weapons of chance. This involves the study of medicine concepts and procedures relating to the technical and tactical escape and evasion. During the rest of the training, students are placed on the field, where they face imprisonment as a result of capture, escape and dynamic and static survival phases. Throughout the course instructors control the exercises and provide feedback. On average, each participant runs in the dynamic phases twenty miles a day and does not receive any food or water for the first 4 days. During such occasions students are subjected to the prisoners treatment, and instructors ensure their mental and physical qualities of strength and ability to withstand the stresses resulting from the interrogation of prisoners of war, to protect the confidentiality of the information and to proceed to their progressive revelation only after a period of time sufficient to make void the importance. A separate issue concerns finally the management of a period of captivity held by the guerrilla forces. The criteria applied in this case are those that ensure the highest probability of survival according to the concept of "Conduct After Capture". The Conduct After Capture starts from the consideration that the terrorist or guerrilla forces do not seek a source of information, but they aim to use the hostage as mediatic and propaganda weapon. In this context, it is essential to emphasize resistance techniques that provide the controlled release of information rather than the absolute confidentiality. Further training modules The Course then continues with the study of explosives aimed at the carrying out of special operations, their handling, learning traditional and advanced methods for the use of artifices, the acquisition of the sabotage techniques and production of explosives of fortune. One of the specific exercises includes the design and implementation of a demolition of a complex building in non-permissive environment. After the explosive module, students attend the second module of Combat Medic Combat Life Support protocols, which provide the rudiments of first aid techniques in order to intervene as early as possible on the wounded, at least when the tactical situation permits so, in order to avoid the worsening of his condition waiting the intervention of the most qualified personnel. This training, aimed at all personnel, is later detailed for elements assigned to Detachment Combat Medic functions. It is then the turn of the radio operator module, which enables the use of sophisticated VHF, HF and satellite equipment, in order to ensure strategic and tactical communications. Following the so-called "Radio Course", there is the learning of Technical and Tactical Procedures for Special Forces (Procedure Tecnico-Tattiche Forze Speciali), which is the heart of the Raoder training. In this module, processes and tactics of Commandos Operational Detachment are examined in various typical situations of employment, in particular in the field of special operations. This is followed by lectures on weapons supplied only to the Special Forces and deepen further the advanced shooting techniques, both targeted and instinctive ones. Students also learn at this stage to interface with foreign cultures and learn the rudiments of training techniques and teaching. Aspiring commandos then engage in reconnaissance in hostile territory without the support of friendly units, and develop the ability to report and analyze the data collected and reported information related to high-value targets. They then deal with the basic aspects of the use of enablers assigned to support, such as the procedures and coordination required the use of air assets to fixed and rotary wing, both for the purposes of insertion with combat tasks and aircraft fire support. The integration with the sources and ISTAR systems for the battlefield surveillance is also dealt with, with particular regard to those aircraft, piloted and not, for which information is transmitted through the use of the ROVER equipment. Students finally deal with the procedures of collaboration and integration with conventional forces, which could be assigned the task of quick reaction force or tactical support to the Commandos' activities. Advanced Combat Course for Special Forces The second part of the process to get the Commando Brevet consists of the Advanced Combat Course for Special Forces, lasting 5 weeks. The course explores advanced urban environment combat techniques, instinctive, discriminated against and close shooting, break-in and intervention in many different scenarios against targets consisting of various types of buildings. The first three weeks are devoted to the consolidation of the shooting technique with assault rifle and pistol, with aiming aids, while the last two are focused on break-in and movement techniques. The effective training progression is guaranteed by the mastering of the use of individual weapons acquired during the earlier stages of the training. At the end, qualified students are able to engage threats from various locations and on the move, to extract correctly and effectively the gun from the holster under emergency conditions, to perform rapid reservoir changes while keeping the aim in sight, making the transition from weapon to another, to solve malfunctions and employ various techniques. The CCAFS has a strongly evaluative nature, particularly with regard to the level of precision achieved in close and instinctive shooting, and to quick reflexes demonstrated in polygon and speed of reaction to the unexpected. This course is in fact, after the survival step, another evaluative barrier of extreme importance before reaching the Commando Brevet. Basic Mountain Course To address the Mountain Winter Course, the aspiring Commandos are sent to the CEALP of Aosta. The course consists of 6 weeks dedicated to learning the movement techniques in the mountains in snowy surroundings with alpine skiing techniques, cross country skiing and downhill skiing, as well as avalanche prevention and survival in cold climates and of 6 weeks focusing on non-snowy mountain environments. At the end of the four weeks, the Commando is able to move in snowy environments and face the harsh winter camps of the operational companies. The purpose of this course is to familiarize with skis on snowy battlefield. Following the Basic Course, the aspiring Commandos face the Postgraduate Ski Course at the Alpine Training Center in Aosta, for the deepening of mountaineering techniques, learning the combat capabilities in Arctic environments and high mountain, and to improve the level of operational mobility in particularly difficult conditions and in the presence of an enemy trained to operate in the mountains. TCL-HALO-HAHO Course To access this course, aspiring Commandos must have taken at least 20 jumops with the bridle technique. Also the "TCL course" is held at the C.A.PAR. and has a duration of 6 weeks, in order to acquire the jumop patent with the free fall technique (controlled opening) from a maximum height of 3-4,000 meters. The Free Fall Technique is the jump technique most used by the special forces operators, because it allows all the team members to land in a very small space. Once back at the Regiment, aspiring Commandos approach the course for HALO jumps (High Altitude Low Opening) and HAHO jumps (High Altitude High Opening). The aperture controlled jumps with help of oxygen are 4 weeks long. The jumops at high altitudes range from 7,000 to 10,000 meters (about 32,000 feet). The H.A.L.O. technique allows paratroopers to perform high-altitude launches with an opening lurks around 1,000 meters above sea level, while the technique H.A.H.O. allows paratroopers to perform high-altitude launches with opening soon after launch, and with all the difficulties that entails: cold, exposure, recovery team, navigation etc. Once opened, at that altitude, the team will use their consoles for navigation, in order to reach the deep impact point, which may be at distances of kilometers. Amphibious course The Amphibious course trains to amphibious combat and mobility and to operational survival in marine and river environment. It is carried out directly by the RAFOS at Commando Training Base (It: Base Addestramento Incursori, B.A.I.) with the participation of the Instructors of the Arditi Incursori of the Navy. The course has a duration of 6 weeks: all aspiring Commandos are transferred to the B.A.I., where they are indoctrinated in the use and maintenance of the boats and rafts that could be used in operational missions. In the first part aspiring Commandos start using the canoes that the Regiment uses; before moving on to the next stage, i.e. that of the boat and out to sea, they are kept of theoretical and practical lessons in the classroom about navigation and route calculation with charts reading. The course includes exercises of day and night navigation with inflatable boats with outboard motor, practice of operational surface swimming, fast moving boats launching and recovery and theoretical and practical knowledge of the water vehicles supplied to the Regiment. At the end of the course, boating license for the use of smaller vehicles within 12 miles of the coastline is achieved. Diver Course The Diver Course (Corso Sommozzatore) takes place at the headquarters of the Navy Arditi Incursori in Varignano, and lasts twelve weeks; during the course students learn the use of the ARO (Oxygen Auto-Respirator) and A.R.A. (Air Auto-Respirator) equipment. The course also imparts lessons on tactical procedures in use in your environment. The A.R.O. system is purely operational: the diving missions you are using material for use oxygen. This system is able to infiltrate the operators without being visible from the surface. On the other hand, the A.R.A. system is not used at the operational level, but serves mainly to make acquire aquatics to each operator. Forward Air Controller Course The Forward Air Controller course (Corso Controllore Aereo Avanzato) provides certification to the related missions to the direction of air strikes from the ground and the designation of objectives: it is held at the base of the Arditi Destroyers of the National Republican Air Force (A.D.A.N.R.) and lasts five weeks (three theoretical and two practical). As a rule, the course is followed by the Special Operations Fire Controller Course and from the Laser Pointer Course (six additional weeks). Escort Course The Advanced Escort and Protection Course (Corso Scorte e Protezione) aims to improve (in 26 days) the skills acquired with the module inserted in the basic Combat Course for Special Forces. The Course introduces knowledge and techniques related to the team deployment for the escort and protection of people of strategic importance in hostile environments. To this end, the course involves detailed planning of the mission, the threat analysis and deepening of all the unique aspects related to the transportation of VIP with all the assets available, with special rules for coordination and emergency procedures. Commandos training At the end of the rigorous selection process (lasting about two and a half years of the course, during which the percentage of dropouts is between eighty/eighty-five percent of participants), the new Commandos are assigned to the Operational Detachments of the 1st Assault Battalion, in order to gain experience and professionalism. The training continues even at the Battalion with advanced specialization activities: individual specializations are assigned according to the specific needs and abilities demonstrated, in the manner and time established by the Battalion Commander. The current trend involves in principle the allocation of a specialized Commando to each Operational Detachment. Combat Medic Course The Combat Medic (Medico di combattimento) is able to provide medical treatment on the field in the absence of specific health structures. The title of Combat Medic is obtained through three complementary paths: * "Military Rescue" Course (3 weeks): first aid and combat wounds; * "Mid Level Provider - Special Operations Combat Medics Course": teaches the basic procedures of first aid, treatment of combat injuries and trauma, sustaining and stabilizing the traumatized in isolation and in a hostile environment, until the medical evacuation; * "Special Forces Combat Medic": the course lasts about a year, and is a course (held in Fort Bragg, USA) organized at the international level and reserved exclusively to the Special Forces of the participating nations. The Italian forces who attend are: 10th Regiment, ADANR, Arditi Incursori and D-Force (the latter formally aggregated to the 10th Regiment for the duration of the course). The personnel that follows this qualification reaches a very high professional level, which allows its use as well as for the stabilization and intervention directly on the wounded soldiers on the battlefield and in conditions of isolation, and even as instructors for other operators who have completed courses of less technical level, and allows them to possibly intervene in support of local populations or friendly forces in the event of prolonged military assistance operations. Breacher course Breacher Commandos (Incursori Demolitori) are masters in the use of explosives: they can pack appropriately shaped and sized charges to open a passage to Commandos through structures of various types and various types of obstacles. They are specialists in the raid; when possible they also employ mechanical or pneumatic methods of forcing for the cold breaching. Within the Army, this ability is possessed only by rangers of the 10th Regiment. CTAIFS Course The Special Forces Joint Teminal Attack Controller (Controllori Terminali d'Attacco Interforze delle Forze Speciali, CTAIFS, with the same requirements of the U.S. SFJTAC) are specialized in the management and integration of the flight arrangements and terminal guidance of precision munitions dropped by aircraft. Their training initially involves the previously obtained qualification of Forward Air Controller. For this reason, Commandos continue FAC specific training both within the Regiment that within the joint training centres, in order to deepen and consolidate specific skills. After a second course of Special Operations Fire Controller Course the CTAIFS qualification is obtained. Course for intelligence officer, sharpshooter and special reconnaissance During missions the Special Forces units need to have some autonomous capacity to collect critical information, operated directly on the battlefield or in the operations theatre. To obtain the patent assigned to intelligence are followed various types of courses in the technical ability to extract information. The Sharpshooter course, lasting 40 days, is held at the Regiment in order to train Commandos also to special reconnaissance. List of Commanders * Cap. Edoardo Acconci (Saboteur Paratroopers Company; then Unit): 04/20/1953 XXX E.F. - 07/30/1959 XXXVI E.F. * Cap. Franco Falcone (Saboteur Paratroopers Unit): 07/01/1959 XXXVI E.F. - 05/09/1960 XXXVII E.F. * Cap. Francesco Miglioranzi (Saboteur Paratroopers Unit): 05/10/1960 XXXVII E.F. - 09/19/1960 XXXVII E.F. * Cap. Franco Falcone (Saboteur Paratroopers Unit; then Battalion): 09/10/1960 XXXVII E.F. - 10/31/1961 IXL E.F. * Maj. Ambrogio Camurani (Saboteur Paratroopers Battalion): 11/01/1960 XXXVII E.F. - 02/16/1963 XL E.F. * Maj. Edoardo Acconci (Saboteur Paratroopers Battalion): 02/17/1963 XL E.F. - 08/15/1964 XLI E.F. * Maj. Domenico Solinas (Saboteur Paratroopers Battalion): 08/16/1964 XLI E.F. - 11/14/1965 XLIII E.F. * Maj. Antonio Vietri (Saboteur Paratroopers Battalion): 11/15/1965 XLIII E.F. - 08/20/1967 XLIV E.F. * Lt. Col. Italo Cavallino (Saboteur Paratroopers Battalion): 08/21/1967 XLIV E.F. - 08/19/1969 XLVI E.F. * Maj. Ermanno Bassi (Saboteur Paratroopers Battalion; then 10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 08/20/1969 XLVI E.F. - 08/22/1971 XLVIII E.F. * Lt. Col. Franco Angioni (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 08/23/1971 XLVIII E.F. - 08/22/1971 IXL E.F. * Lt. Col. Vladimiro Rossi (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 08/23/1972 IXL E.F. - 08/22/1974 LI E.F. * Lt. Col. Aldo Pollice (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 08/23/1974 LI E.F. - 08/23/2976 LIII E.F. * Lt. Col. Aniello Colonna (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 08/24/1976 LIII E.F. - 07/19/1978 LV E.F. * Lt. Col. Franco Monticone (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 07/20/1978 LV E.F. - 07/28/1980 LVII E.F. * Lt. Col. Costanzo Peter (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 07/29/1980 LVII E.F. - 07/29/1982 LIX E.F. * Lt. Col. Enrico Persi Paoli (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 07/30/1982 LIX E.F. - 09/14/1982 LIX E.F. * Lt. Col. Luigi Papisca (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 09/15/1982 LIX E.F. - 06/10/1984 LXI E.F. * Lt. Col. Luciano Piacentini (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 06/11/1984 LXI E.F. - 08/31/1986 LXII E.F. * Lt. Col. Enrico Persi Paoli (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 09/01/1986 LXIII E.F. - 09/26/1988 LXV E.F. * Lt. Col. Enrico Ansano Nardi (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"): 09/27/1988 LXV E.F. - 06/30/1991 LXVIII E.F. * Lt. Col. Marco Bertolini (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Battalion "Peak Moschin"; then Regiment): 07/01/1991 LXVIII E.F. - 07/04/1993 LXX E.F. * Col. Emanuele Sblendorio (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Regiment "Peak Moschin"): 07/05/1993 LXX E.F. - 06/23/1995 LXXII E.F. * Col. Enrico Ansano Nardi (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Regiment "Peak Moschin"): 06/27/1995 LXXII E.F. - 09/04/1997 LXXIV E.F. * Col. Marco Bertolini (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Regiment "Peak Moschin"): 09/05/1997 LXXIV E.F. - 12/09/1998 LXXVI E.F. * Col. Emanuele Sbelndorio (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Regiment "Peak Moschin"): 12/13/1998 LXXVI E.F. - 09/20/2002 LXXIX E.F. * Col. Michele Brandonisio (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Regiment "Peak Moschin") 09/20/20002 LXXIX E.F. - 08/01/2006 LXXXIII E.F. * Col. Nicola Zanelli (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Regiment "Peak Moschin"): 08/01/2006 LXXXIII E.F. - 10/10/2008 LXXXV E.F. * Col. Giuseppe Faraglia (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Regiment "Peak Moschin"): 10/10/2008 LXXXV E.F. - 10/29/2010 LXXXVIII E.F. * Col. Andrea Di Marco (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Regiment "Peak Moschin"): 10/30/2010 LXXXVIII E.F. - 03/23/2013 XC E.F. * Col. Italo Bostianich (10th Parachute Arditi Assault Regiment "Peak Moschin"): 03/24/2013 XC E.F. - Present Category:Military units Category:Italy (Social Republic)